Pensamiento nocturno
by sueodeluna2
Summary: Los pensamientos de Beck sobre Jade dedicado a mi mejor amiga e inspiración celeste esperó les guste


Pensamiento nocturno

Algunos creen que ser novio de una chica como jade es difícil y admito que la mayoría del tiempo lo es pero es una de las cosas que lo hacen divertido, no hay mujer como ella y justo ahora estoy gozando de uno de los espectáculos más geniales del mundo, mi princesa oscura durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos, es cuando veo por qué los demás no entienden nuestra relación e incluso han llegado a pensar que salgo con jade por que ella me obliga y le tengo miedo pues les diré que ella jamas haría algo así, es más probable que alguna de las chicas que me siguen, me viole a que ella haga algo así, ella es muy fuerte es de las que golpea antes que la golpeen yo la conozco como nadie mas se cada uno de sus secretos o eso creo, la he visto en muchos momentos como este y es por estos momentos que no ven, por estas sensaciones que no podrían ni siquiera imaginar, por lo que no saben que las peleas a veces hasta me gustan por muy masoquista que suene, ayudan a que nuestra relación no sea como otras, monótona y aburrida, si no agresiva, interesante, pasional he incluso divertida eso sin contar los momentos como estos cuando veo que no la ven como yo. ellos solo ven una parte de mi chica la parte que muestra a todos esa chica "mala", amante de las tijeras, posesiva, violenta,agresiva que también amo con todo el corazón por cierto pero no ven que es decidida, ambiciosa, brillante, apasionada, leal, asombrosa, gran amiga, si sigo probablemente me quedaría sin palabras y aun no podría describir a mi hermosa novia pero como es que ellos la podrían ver como yo si nunca la han visto como alguien digno de ser amado por qué nunca se han dado el tiempo de conocerla, se dejan llevar por la primera impresión sin ver lo demás se dejan guiar por que no es seguro conocerla y sinceramente así es hay mucho dolor y tropiezos en ese camino pero una vez pasado eso vez algo maravilloso un ejemplo es cuando ayudo a cat a que no viviera en la escuela pero para mi fortuna nadie mas que yo y tal vez cat va a tener la suerte de ver la paz y la armonía que hay en su cara cuando duerme y que me hace saber que hago bien mi trabajo de protegerla de las pesadillas y de todo lo que la torture porque ella me ha dado un gran privilegio, el de ver y conocer a jadelyn ageste west no a la jade que todos conocen. Esa chica que se me quiere enserio, esa chica que ni siquiera noto los mis primeros intentos de enamorarla si por que yo fui el primero en enamorarme, yo me enamore de ella en el mismo segundo en que oí su voz caí en sus brazos igual que un marinero ante el canto de las sirenas pero mi sirena no me quería es mas si no me odiaba me sorprendería deje a la que era entonces mi novia jakelin por que al siquiera pensar en jade no sabia ni quien era jaki creo que es un milagro que no se me olvide respirar y no podía seguir con jaki sintiendo algo tan profundo por jade así que hice hasta lo imposible por gustarle y que me diera una oportunidad para amarla y no me la puso fácil para obtener esa oportunidad creen que a tori le fue mal con todo lo que ha pasado por jade pues a mi me fue peor pase de serpientes a cuchillos pasando por papel higiénico (que creanme no quieren saber) sus puños, muñecos demoníacos y no se que mas mientras la intentada conquistar con flores, chocolates, incluso le cante una canción que yo mismo compuse solo para ella y les diré que no resulto para nada hasta que hice algo que debí de hacer desde el principio investigar, aliarme y hacer un plan y así logre mi primera cita con jade west en el mismo lugar donde grabaron tijereteando y solo me costo 4 meses y 9 idas al hospital pero si lo tuviera que volver a hacer lo haría sin pensarlo por que todo valió la pena al día siguiente cuando una chica me estaba coqueteando y se puso sumamente celosa así supe que jade jamas seria una novia cariñosa pero si quiero ver lo mucho que me quiere solo tengo que darle unos pocos celos y dejar que ella me demuestre su cariño en publico a su manera,lo se ha hecho que terminemos tres meses pero la verdad es que nunca me he preocupado por que terminemos, la conozco y se que no importa que diga no importa que haga ella me ama, yo soy el único que la conoce de pies a cabeza el único que sabe todos los tormentos de mi ángel oscuro, el único lo suficientemente valiente para conocerla o eso creía pero ya no, esta vez me prometí hacer las cosas diferentes he iniciar a esforzarme mas en nuestra relación por que ya me entere de que no soy el único chico dispuesto a sufrir por tener a jade west y tal vez ella me ame ahora pero si no cambio tal vez sus sentimientos si lo hagan y me niego a pensar que alguien mas la abrace mientras duerme o disfrutar de su sonrisa sincera o de algo mas de ella por mas que diga que no soy celoso es solo por que le tengo una confianza ciega a jade ella se tiraría a un volcán antes de siquiera pensar en traicionarme, jade sera muchas cosas pero nunca una traidora no claro que no ella no apuñala por la espalda a quien quiere y se que me ama tanto como yo a ella y que lo único que tiene es miedo de que una chica me haga alejarme de ella, alguien se pregunto por que discutimos tanto en ese tiempo fácil si hay alguien aparte de mi y cat de quien le importe su opinión es de su abuelo y les diré que el hombre es una versión con mas experiencia de jade literalmente cortados por la misma tijera y el y yo nos peleamos y el envés de atacar le propuso a jade pasar un mes en Europa con el, ella lo rechazo pero de ahí inicio un pleito por que voy a Canadá y ella rechaza Europa y luego paso no se como a por que apoyo mas a tori que a ella cosa que ahora veo que tal vez sea cierto y en algunos momentos pongo a mi amiga por encima de mi novia y aunque quiero a tori como a una hermana tengo que comenzar a apoyar mas a mi chica pero volviendo al motivo de las peleas previas a nuestro ultimo rompimiento de ahí la pelea fue cambiando hasta que paso la peor pareja y perdí todo hasta que ella me quiso de vuelta.

Y si intente iniciar algo con tori pero tenia mis motivos y esos eran darle una lección a jade si hubiéramos seguido saliendo la habría mandado a sentar y pensar en lo que hacía y si no funcionaba le daría un sermón y la persuadiría diciéndole que cuándo llegara su momento de brillar tenia que ser suyo y solo suyo igual que yo le recordaria lo increible y talentosa que es, y lo mucho que la amo.

pero bueno asi es una relacion cuando sales con una loca amante de las tijeras


End file.
